ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roydeoro
A brief Guide Okay, I will start with this. First, the article you created "Chain-force monster" is considered as junk article because it does not meet the minimum requirement. Took a look at this, Ritual Monsters or Synchro Monsters. Copy the code and paste in your article, edit it. No personal comments or opinions are needed, just state the facts. The line, "they work really fine with my new "stream" archetype", should be omitted. The second thing you should look out is try to minimize the grammar errors. Minor mistakes are acceptable, after all we are not masters of English language. Read the guidelines (can be found at the navigation bar on the top, under Guide) for more information if you are going to create cards, characters or booster pack. There are a lot of acceptable works for you to refer. okay no problem just let me fix it i think i can do it there's no problem with that. please be patient with me after all this is the first time i do a page like this one. and i am mexican so my language is spanish . such apart of this you are really good person to explain the problems in this things.by now i will be improving my contributions as long as you call my attention thank you Take your time to fix your article. ---- Anyway, I took a look at your Chain-force Monsters. I read it twice but still not really understand what does it means. Below is my understanding on your monsters, tell me whether I am correct or not. 1. Chain-force Monsters is a Monsters located in your Deck. 2. They cannot be Special Summoned unless by Chain-force Summon. 3. If your hand has a Chain-force Monster and it is level 2, during your turn, when you enter Chain Link 2, you can Special Summon it by Chaining it as chain link 3. yes basically you're right it is like this: 1. chain-force monsters are in the extra deck because if not you know that it would be imposible to summon one 2.yes this is like another synchro or fusion summon you must chain-force summon before you can special summon that monster from graveyard or banished 3.yes.put it is from the extra deck during your turn . if you have a level 2 chain-force monster in your extra deck when you enter a chain link 2.you can special summon it.put not as chain link 3.the reason is: if you summon it as chain link 3 you could continue entering chain links and you would end with more than just one monster in the field that would be really bleak for the other player,so, when you chain-force summonit finish the chain links that way you have to begin a new linking of chains to chain-force summon a new one. thank you verey much for fixing my article. but i still have a question how can i make the list of chain-force monsters?, how can i make cards because i dont know how to put all that tables and type of monster,and things like that what my article needs ? i tried to fix the article chain force monster, but i dont know i think it still need something can you tell me please what it is? ---- There are a lot of loopholes you haven't fix. One more question before I try to repair your article, since your chain Link monster doesn't start a chain, then the third explanation is wrong. My main question is, do you need to wait the Chain Link to stop before you can Special Summon it, or you can Forcefully summon it during the chain link. When it is your turn, 1. You activate Dark Hole 2. You activate Mystical Space Typhoon 3. Both player decided not to activate any Spell or Trap. 4. Chain Ended, Chain Link 2 resolve first then Chain Link 1 resolve. 5. After everything resolve, you can Special Summon your Level 2 Chain Link monsters. OR 1. You activate Dark hole 2. You activate Reckless greed. 3. Both player decided not to activate any Spell or Trap. 4. Before Chain Link resolve, you can Special Summon level 2 Chain Link monster 5. Greed resolves first, you draw 2 card, Dark hole resolves, all monster is destroyed including your Chain Link 2 monster. OR 1. You activate Dark Hole 2. You activate Mystical Space Typhoon 3. During Chain Link 2, before your opponent can activate magic / trap card as Chain Link 3, you can Special Summon your Level 2 Chain Link monsters and end the Chain Link by force. the first option.i'm sorry